koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fraw Bow
Fraw Bow (フラウ・ボゥ) is Hayato Kobayashi's childhood friend and Amuro Ray's confidant (often officially described as "girlfriend") during the first series. The trio used to live at the space colony, Side 7, until the abrupt invasion of the Zeon forces. Losing her relatives in the attack, Fraw seeks shelter at White Base and helps other refugees. While on board the ship, she is quickly designated one of the main operators due to her valuable communication skills. Most fans know her better for being a constant worry wort for Amuro, seeking to understand him and his mood swings. The series' creators are rather fond of her character, thinking highly of her mini skirt fashion and loving attitude. She marries Hayato after the One Year War and they adopt and raise the three orphans of White Base together. During Zeta Gudam, she visits and encourages a dispirited Amuro. Mission Mode During Mission Mode, Fraw randomly appears as a starship commander during conflicts involving the Federation during the One Year War. She may occasionally appear beside Amuro during her appearances on the field. A player must have a decent friendship rating with her in order to receive an invitation from Bright to join the Earth Federation in the second title. She continues to chide Amuro's recklessness within the game's faithful retelling of the original series. Her Zeta Gundam role is given a brief mention within the briefings of Kamille's Official Mode. Personality Freckled cheeked Fraw is a caring and nurturing maiden who constantly holds a flame of hope within her heart, even during the most dire times of the war. While devastated upon the discovery of her family's bodies, she accepts it as a reality upon witnessing other struggling refugees and quickly recovers. Therefore, when she isn't on duty as a navigator for the troops, Fraw volunteers her time to look after the orphans or nurses the wounded troops. A charming girl with those in the crew, she thinks her responsibilities as a profound necessity to someday see the ugly wars end. Before the attack on Side 7, Fraw had an infatuation with Amuro. Since the latter was stranded from his parents and constantly buried himself with tinkering machinery, she takes it upon herself to look after him. Fraw continues her maternal habits for Amuro -such as chiding his unkempt appearance, bringing him meals, etc.- even during their time on White Base. As he indulges himself deeper into his duties and Newtype abilities, however, Fraw finds he is on a completely different level than her and later realizes her affections are mainly one sided. While she first feels heated jealousy for the other women Amuro had his eyes on, Fraw lets her crush subside with time. Although Amuro doesn't return her feelings in the way she would have liked, he appreciates her continued concern for him. Quotes *"You're not like us... I can never hope to be as strong as you." *"We're okay now. No matter what they throw at us, you'll always be here." *"Wow... Look at Amuro's technique." External Links *Profile at Gundam Wiki Category: Gundam Support Characters